Iron Spider Armor
Item 17A, also known as the Iron Spider Armor, 'is a suit designed and built by Tony Stark for Peter Parker. It was built after Parker prevented Vulture from stealing equipment from a Stark Cargo Plane. After initially rejecting the suit when offered to him by Stark, Parker was eventually given the suit to help with the appearance of a Q-Ship over New York City and later during the Battle of Titan. History Creation Taking a lot of inspiration from his Mark XLVI armor, Tony Stark created this suit to contain many new features over the previous suit such as a collapsible helmet and appears to incorporate miniature arc reactors.Captain America: Civil War'' It could also be controlled by F.R.I.D.A.Y. from the Mark XLVII.Avengers: Infinity War Avengers Facility Tony Stark invited Peter Parker to the New Avengers Facility in order to offer him a place among the Avengers, having been impressed by Parker's courage when he stopped Vulture from stealing a Stark Cargo Plane. As part of this offer, the Iron Spider Armor was shown to Parker for the first time. Despite being sorely tempted, Parker - believing the offer to be a test - told Stark he would rather not join the team yet and the armor was returned to storage.Spider-Man: Homecoming Rescue of Doctor Strange From inside his school bus, Peter Parker saw the Q-Ship and left the vehicle, putting on the Spider-Man Suit once everyone aboard was distracted. Spider-Man joined in the battle between Iron Man and Cull Obsidian. Iron Man then instructed him to chase Ebony Maw, who had immobilized Doctor Strange to bring him to his Q-Ship. Spider-Man chased him around the city and tried to save Strange, but was inadvertently taken onto the ship along with the sorcerer. Iron Man tracked Spider-Man's location and ordered F.R.I.D.A.Y. to open Item 17A, launching it to said location. As Spider-Man could not breathe due to high altitude, he nearly fell off of the Q-Ship's surface only to saved by the armored suit who deployed over the previous suit. Iron Man then boarded the ship after ordering F.R.I.D.A.Y to send Spider-Man home with the suit's parachute. However, due to the suit's intuitiveness and Parker's innate desire to help, Spider-Man stuck to the side of the Q-Ship with a strand of webbing despite his parachute's deployment. He slipped back onto the surface and locked himself in a vault to get inside. As Ebony Maw tortured Strange to obtain the Time Stone, Iron Man attacked Ebony Maw and blew a hole in the ship's hull; the ensuing decompression sucked Ebony Maw into the vacuum, killing him. Strange was also aspired but Spider-Man rescued him using his new suit's spider legs and pulled Strange back into the ship. The hole was then sealed by Iron Man. Battle of Titan attempts to restrain Thanos with his spider-legs]] Parker wore the Iron Spider Armor during the rest of the Infinity War. He used it when he along with Doctor Strange and Iron Man were briefly attacked by the Guardians of the Galaxy. He also used the suit during the Battle of Titan, along with the the Guardians of the Galaxy, Doctor Strange and Iron Man to battle Thanos. The armor was so durable that Parker could survive being slammed by Thanos with minor injuries and use the suit's spider legs to attempt to pull the Infinity Gauntlet off Thanos as well as to protect Mantis as she had been thrown over by the Mad Titan. Since Spider-Man was one of the many victims of Thanos' goal of exterminating half of all life in the universe, the Iron Spider Armor was disintegrated, along with him. Capabilities *'''Suit Materialization: The suit was composed of a similar mineral of nanoparticles that ware used in Tony Stark's fiftieth Iron Man suit. It could be compressed and stored in a smaller device that could be launched from its base at the New Avengers Facility. The suit could encompass itself around Spider-Man within a matter of moments, and from any position, even in free fall. The suit can also re-compact itself within the same amount of time, as the headpiece of the suit was able to be removed at a moment's notice. *'Enhanced Durability': The suit was able to withstand a powerful slam from Thanos. It could also survive the rigors of outer space, allowing Spider-Man to breathe and maneuver in environments with little to no atmosphere and even zero gravity. *'Armored Web-Shooters': Similar to Spider-Man's previous suit, this suit featured Web-Shooters that projected Synthetic Webbing. The webbing in the suit were much stronger than Spider-Man's first suits, as it was able to encase and delay being of universe-level power such as the Black Order and with aid from Drax the Destroyer holding his legs, Doctor Strange using a binding spell and Peter Quill's blasters electricity, the webs were even able to hold Thanos in place long enough for Iron Man to get a grip on the Gauntlet and Mantis to incapacitate him, although on its own, it was swiftly broken by Thanos, who went as far as to use it to pull Spider-Man to him with no strain. *'Spider-Legs/"Waldoes"': The suit contained four armored spider legs within the spider symbol located on the back of the suit and seemed to be controlled through a direct neural interface, which granted Spider-Man greater mobility and better grip on his surroundings. The spider-legs were able to withstand Thanos’ grip without becoming damaged, and the very pull of the vacuum of outer space. Peter used them as brakes to slow himself down after catching Mantis in mid-air, as well as for generally quicker mobility. *'Parachute': Like the previous model, the suit contained a parachute in the back spider symbol. References External Links * Category:Items Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming Items Category:Avengers: Infinity War Items